


we'll never get to heaven on a night like this

by sholovescookies (plantgirl)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Post-Season/Series 01, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantgirl/pseuds/sholovescookies
Summary: After trying to get away from Frank, Ian finds himself sharing cigarettes and booze with Mandy and Mickey to get his mind off the situation at home





	we'll never get to heaven on a night like this

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for close to a year and I just now got around to posting this. I just wasn't 100% contend with it, but I need to get this out there now or else I'm literally going insane having to see it in my wip folder everyday. But I hope you like it anyways, even without thorough editing.  
I wrote this after just having finished Season 1, so it's set around that time.

"Ian!", he can hear Frank roar downstairs as he slips out of his bedroom window. Lip leans out behind him, handing him the joint they shared before being so rudely interrupted by Frank.

"Good luck," Lip says and Ian nods gratefully, "I'll make sure you have a head start."

Ian slides down the slope of the roof and then climbs down the wooden column to the stairs where he lets himself fall and lands with a thud on the brittle wood. He takes a drag from the joint and lets his lungs get filled up with smoke before the front door is thrown open and Frank is standing in the doorway, his eyes flaming with rage.

Ian runs to their fence and throws open the gate before sprinting down the street. Frank behind him is much slower and stumbles from the excessive alcohol in his system.

"I'm gonna get you!", he yells but Ian is already far ahead - he turns to run into the next street already and is out of Frank's sight before he can even reach the corner. He only stops once he has reached the bridge and he can sit behind one of the concrete pillars to catch his breath. And although it's July he is freezing in his loose tank top - the temperatures dropped from 95 degrees to 65 degrees in less than an hour. The joint he took went out during the chase and of course he left his lighter at home nestled between his last pack of cigarettes and his algebra notebook on his nightstand. He shudders at the cold air as the 10pm train rustles over the tracks above him.

"Hey, Ian!"

It's Mandy who is standing in her own backyard with a can of beer in her hand, waving at him. Of course this is where he ends up.

"Mandy, hey," he waves back and gets up to walk over to her. The sun is going down behind the house so his friend's figure melts together with the shadows her house throws.

"You want one, too?", she asks when he is standing in front of her on the other side of the fence and turns to get him a can from the six pack behind her on the dusty ground.

"Yeah, thanks," he answers her and reaches for the can she offers him over the fence.  
"So, what happened to your face?", Mandy takes a big sip from her beer after, leaving enough time for Ian to think up an excuse, but he decides to be honest with her - what bad could it do to tell her?

"Frank got mad," he sighs and empties his beer in one sip, "Not sure what I did, though. Guess I was just in his way."

Mandy nods and hands him another beer.

"You want me to join you over there?", she asks after Ian's finished his second beer and he nods, "You got a lighter?"

She shoots him a grin and grabs the few cans of beer that are left before heading to the front gate.

"Take those," she hands him the cans over the fence again before opening the gate and pushing another six pack onto the sidewalk with her foot. She picks it up and the two of them make their way along the elevated train tracks until they reach the point where the tracks reach ground level again. Mandy leads them back again, but this time on the train tracks s by the time they can see her house again they're more than ten feet above the street below them.

"The next train that'll come by is the 1:30, nobody bothers to go here between now and then."

They let their feet dangle off the edge of the bridge and Ian pulls out the half smoked joint, raising an eyebrow at Mandy who pulls out her neon green lighter to light it. Ian takes a long drag and hands it over to his friend. His head is already a little fuzzy from the beer and now with every drag he takes from the joint he feels a little more like he is floating.

"That stuff is good, where'd you get it from?", Mandy asks,n laying on her back with the little stud of what is left of the joint between her fingers.

"Lip," he simply answers. He is sure that Lip got it from Kev, but he doesn't really want Mandy and her brothers hanging around Kevin and Veronica's house for weed.

Ian looks up at the now purple sky just like Mandy does when they hear someone calling for hem from below. Mandy sits up and looks down at the street where Mickey is standing.

"You stole the booze?", he asks his sister who starts giggling and holds up a can of beer for him to see.

Mickey throws his hands up in frustration and stomps down the path that his sister and Ian took a little while ago, too.

"You need a smoke?"

Mandy pulls a pack of Marlboros - one of the fancy, pricey packs they sell downtown in the big convenience stores, not that cheap kind they sell at Kash and Grab - out of her torn leather jacket and places one of them between Ian's lips before lighting it for him.

"You're hot when you smoke," she giggles and lights herself a cigarette as well.

"If you say so," Ian mumbles around the cigarette in his mouth and takes a drag. It takes only a few moments until they can hear gravel crunching under someone's shoes and Mickey makes space for himself between them. He grabs Mandy's open beer can and empties it at once, then he steals Ian's cigarette from between his lips and takes a drag.

"Asshole," Mandy says and pokes her brother in the ribs which leads to him almost choking on the smoke filling up his lungs.

"What happened to your face, Gallagher?", he asks after coughing up the mixture of nicotine and all the other chemicals that would end up killing him if he didn't end up being killed by somebody else first, "You're uglier than usual."

Ian rolls his eyes and takes a sip of beer before answering, "What the hell do you think happened?"

Mickey groans and puts out the cigarette on the gravel.

"I gotta pee," Mandy chimes in and pulls herself to her feet, "I'll bring more beer. And cigs." She grabs her jacket off the ground and places it around her shoulders before walking away. She is tugging at her incredibly short shorts to cover at least something - who knows what might happen to her in a neighborhood like this one.

"Stop staring at Mandy's ass," Mickey says and hits Ian on the back of his head - not hard enough for it to hurt, but enough to get his message across.

"She's still my girlfriend," Ian points out in a mocking tone while Mickey's hand still lingers at the back of his head, not quite touching his skin but close enough for him to feel the heat it radiates. The hairs on his neck are standing up as if there was electricity flowing through his body.

"Girlfriend, my ass," Mickey whispers, leaning close to Ian's ear. A shudder runs through his body but he doesn't know if it's because of Mickey or because of the cold breeze blowing their way. A cool hand finds its way under Ian's tank top, lightly caressing his skin.

"Mickey, stop," he murmurs but Mickey doesn't, and he isn't sure if he doesn't want to listen or because he genuinely didn't hear him.

"Mickey!", there is a sharp undertone in his voice which he didn't intend to be there but Mickey still isn't stopping, rather the opposite: his hand is now palming at the small of Ian's back and a grin is playing on his lips.

"You know, it turns me on when you're like this," he whispers, "bossy."

Ian groans, "Mandy's gonna be back soon."

"I don't care," Mickey's voice is rough and he is tugging at Ian's tanktop - it only takes a few moments until it is discarded somewhere on the train tracks. Ian feels hot and cold at the same time - goosebumps cover his bare skin but it is burning wherever Mickey's hands are touching him. He lets out a shuddered breath before it gets too much to handle and he pushes at Mickey's chest, hard enough to knock him back.

"Gallagher, what the-"

"-Shut up, Mickey," Ian hisses and pulls Mickey's shirt off before pushing him again, this time a little more gentle, until he lays with his back halfway on the cold metal tracks. He's looking up at Ian with hungry eyes, but there is something else in the way he looks at him, something Ian can't quite define - it reminds him of the way Lip looks when he is talking about Karen - or how he used to look when he talked about Karen - a kind of fondness or adoration, but this is Mickey and there is no way there'd be anything Mickey wants from him other than sex.

He swings his leg over Mickey's hips to sit on his lap and grabs his face with both hands. He can feel Mickey's rough stubble under his fingertips before he crashes their mouths together. It's all teeth and tongue and there is nothing gentle about it at all but Ian still enjoys the feeling of making out with Mickey - there is something about it he'd never had with Kash or that one guy from his Bio Chem class he'd slept with once.

Mickey is moaning into his mouth with his hands buried in Ian's hair, tugging and pulling at it. His hip are bucking up into Ian's who is about to work open both their belts when he suddenly stops and pushes Ian off.

"What's wrong?", Ian asks, panting. He doesn't know what's wrong - Mickey usually never turns down sex.

"You were right, about Mandy, I mean," Mickey hisses and nods his head to the side - Mandy has just left the house again and is on her way to join the two of them again.  
Ian groans and fishes for his tanktop to put it on while Mickey does the same.

"Give me a cig, Gallagher," Mikey then says and Ian tosses him the pack - there is only one cigarette left. Good thing Mandy is bringing new ones.

Mickey puts the cigarette into his mouth and light it, then takes a drag and gives it to Ian who takes a drag as well.

"Mandy is right, you know?", Mickey says, "You really are hot when you smoke."


End file.
